ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Mrs. Petty Mouse
Mrs. Petty Mouse is a 1997 American animated musical adventure romance film directed and produced by Pixote Hunt and written by TBD for DreamWorks Animation and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. It stars the voices of Valeria Golino, Kevin Bacon, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Adam Wylie, Aria Curson, Jonathan Winters, John Cleese, Maurice Denham, TBD. Six songs were written by Andrew Lloyd Webber for the film. It is also the third of the last four animated films which is approved by Dora Wilson, as she pitched the film in 1991, before she got retired in 1994, when Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen had adquired DreamWorks. The film sets the story of a widow country mouse named Petty who, along with her three children Shermy, Chucky and Patty, moves out from Italy to France to live a better life at an elegant mansion at Paris. During their journey however, Petty's kids are mysteriously gone by unknown forces. So it's up to her to find them, along with the help by numerous other mice and animals. Released on TBD 1997, Mrs. Petty Mouse was a box office success, and has grossed over $532 million worldwide against a $10 million budget and received generally positive reviews, with praise toward the cast, story and humor. Plot Set in 1909 Italy, a widow mouse named Petty steals a roll of cheese from the butcher shop, while being chased by the butcher, back to her home at the countryside. TBD Cast *Valeria Golino as Mrs. Petty Mouse, an Italian widow mouse. *Kevin Bacon as Scurry, a mouse explorer and Mrs. Petty Mouse’s love interest. *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Shermy Mouse, TBD *Adam Wylie as Chucky Mouse, TBD *Aria Curzon as Patty Mouse, TBD *Jonathan Winters as Flatfeet the duck *John Cleese as Burrow the mole *Maurice Denham as Scatter, an alley cat and the film's main antagonist. This was one of Denham’s last role before his retirement in 1997 and death in 2002. *David Lander as Scatch, Scatter’s rat henchman. *Robert Englund as Swooper, an owl and the secondary antagonist in the film. * Production Release Reception Critical reception Box-office Quotes * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- (After Scurry saves Petty from the giant mousetrap, after it snaps, nearly killed her) * Petty: (gasps in fear) Mamma Mia! What is this thing almost killed me?! * Scurry: Luckily that you got the right mouse here, though. This would be a mousetrap. * Petty: Mousetrap? * Scurry: Never saw one? Well, should’ve. Because this consider to be the most dangerous device that no other mice, like both us, can get near of it. One touch of it, then your life is done for. So this’s why we need be precisely cautious about this, believe it or not, there may many more traps like this everywhere, you’ll never which place we would stumble across to. * Petty: Oh my goodness. Oh, grazie, Scurry. I-I could’ve be killed if it weren’t for you guild me along. * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- Trivia * Mrs. Petty Mouse is DreamWorks' second animated film to entirely use digital ink and paint, behind 1994's Trolls.